


Heat of the Moment

by EmmwuTheUnicorn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Car Accidents, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Mugging, Phil's their dad, Protective Siblings, Swearing, Techno and Wilbur are Sam and Dean, Temporary Character Death, This started off as a crack oneshot and I don't know how it got this bad, Time Loop, sbi share one braincell and Phils in charge of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmwuTheUnicorn/pseuds/EmmwuTheUnicorn
Summary: The definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting a different outcome, and Techno was so sure he had lost it. He wasn’t sure how much Einstein’s advice could help him considering the nightmare he was living in opposed everything science believed to be true, but Techno believed that definition still held true today. He didn’t even think half of the ways Wilbur died were even possible outside the realm of cartoons and fairytales, but his patience towards the situation had long past run out, and he considered himself a very patient man.Techno had tried everything to keep his brother alive, but whatever force that was causing this day to repeat itself was determined to make sure Wilbur died. After Wilbur choked on his breakfast Techno tried to keep him in the motel to reduce the risk of death but slippery showers, faulty hairdryers and food poisoning made it very clear that staying inside wouldn’t keep his older brother safe.So here Techno was, axe in hand, smashing down the walls of that god-forsaken Mystery Spot while Wilbur kept their hostage company. It had been a long couple days.
Relationships: Family Dynamic - Relationship, If you ship ill steal your kneecaps, Sleepy Bois Incorporated
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and was encouraged by my friends (you know who you are). I have a lot planned for this au, and this is the first installment of my own modified and less angsty of the supernatural universe. This was supposed to be a quick crack oneshot and I don't know how we got this far, but here we are.

“Don’t move. Don’t move.”

“Hey buddy. It’s all good. I’m just putting the gun down.”

Bang.

Wilbur knew he had fucked up. The shotgun shell to the chest had made that point abundantly clear. Pain exploded inside as he was knocked to the back by the force of the bullet. He just narrowly avoided hitting his head against the ground as his younger brother just barely managed to catch him. Through the pain and the ringing in his ears he could very faintly hear the sounds of Techno shouting his name and yelling for an ambulance.

Wilbur squinted his eyes; looking up at the shocked face of his brother; looking for anything else to focus on besides the burning in his chest and how he couldn't breathe. He’d never seen his younger brother look this scared before, Techno’s monotonous demeanor having been taken over by the sheer panic of the situation.

Spots of black and grey interrupted Wilbur’s vision, but he lost his ability to care as the flaring pain was reduced to an icy chill. He didn’t remember the building being that cold, but the change was welcome as the pain became less and less.

As his vision fades he could only hear the strangled cries of his brother and his own choked breaths.

“Not like this. It wasn't supposed to end like this….Wilbur. WILBUR.”

And then everything was quiet.

\---

“...Heat of the moment… Telling me what your heart...”

The familiar rock music from the alarm startled Techno wide awake and he shot out of bed. Techno was normally a heavy sleeper, so the rapid movement of the previously unconscious brother startled his companion who was tying his shoes on the accompanying bed.

“Good morning Technoblade! Rise and shine you fucking nerd.”

Techno flopped back down against the mattress before his brother could see the dwindling panic still present in his eyes. The younger brother took notice of his surroundings and tried to rationalize his thoughts before the chaos in his brain could completely take over. It was just a dream. A really intense realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless. Wilbur was okay. They both were okay.

As the mental turmoil receded Techno slowly rolled out of bed, watching Wilbur out of the corner of his eye. His older brother sang and danced along with the music as he finished getting ready. Techno observed with a quiet smile that quickly turned to a frown when Wilbur walked into the bathroom. The music… the greeting… the horrible dancing… all of it had been present in the morning of the dream Techno had just woken from. He smoothed his face into the carefully crafted neutrality he wore like a mask.

As the morning progressed Techno became more and more aware of the similarities of the day he was living and the dream he had woken up from: Wilbur's obnoxious beauty routine; the movers running in and out of the adjacent building; the conversation of the other customers at the diner as they got breakfast; the same stupid joke about the morning special. Techno passed up on his breakfast order to let the churning of his thoughts and his stomach settle down as he thought over the events of what was also apparently Tuesday. 

The snapping of fingers directly in front of his face sent him back to the present and he tuned back in to see Wilbur's concerned gaze.

“Hey, you feeling okay?”

“You don’t remember any of this happening before, do you.” Techno needed to make sure he wasn’t alone in what they experienced.

“What, like Deja vu?”

“No. I mean like it’s actually happened before. Like you’ve lived this day before.”

“...like Deja vu.”

“No. I mean like you’ve lived one day just to fall asleep and start over again.”

“Techno, I don’t understand how what you’re talking about isn’t Deja vu. That's what the word means. You’re the one who took French and was an English major.”

“No, I just… never mind. Its stupid.”

Their discussion was cut short at the arrival of Wilbur’s meal. Before the waitress could finish setting down his plate, a bottle of hot sauce meant for the next table over came crashing down from her tray. Techno, who had watched the bottle break from this same situation he lived through the day prior, saved it with a quick catch that surprised even him.

Breakfast continued in relative silence, Wilbur trying to pick up their conversation in between bites of food while Techno steadfastly ignored him. He knew what he lived through was real. It was too clear to be one of his premonitions, but he didn’t want Wilbur to get too suspicious and call off the hunt or worse: call Phil.

As they continued their walk out of the restaurant Techno continued to ignore his older brother by going over the plan of their investigation. The Broward County Mystery Spot was the average run of the mill tourist attraction, but the missing persons reports from those passing through the area made it something of a suspicion for those in Wilbur and Techno's profession. A lot of blood, sweat, and tears went into their jobs as hunters but the saved lives and justice for victims made each scar and stitch worth it.

“Okay, so, we’re gonna break in and investigate it after hours. Get a nice long look for any weird fucking space portals just to satiate your curiosity. If there's nothing, then we’re out of here.”

Techno froze at the mention of visiting after hours. The gunshot from the day before rang in his ears as he watched his brother fall to the ground. 

“No. absolutely not. We leave now. Let's get a tour now. Blend in with the crowd during business hours. Nothing after dark.”

Wilbur paused his steps to look at the shorter man before laughing and continuing on. “Alright you loser. We can go now.”

Techno let out a sigh of relief as he sped up to catch up with his brother. Wilbur was several paces ahead and as the older sibling stepped onto the street he sent a cursory glance back at his younger sibling.

This look would prove to be fatal as Wilbur didn’t see the speeding car coming right towards him.

Techno's yell was lost in the sound of squealing brakes and the crunch of metal against bone. He watched as Wilbur was thrown through the air in slow motion. He couldn’t get his feet to move fast enough as he watched his brother land unmoving on the pavement.

His knees scraped against the asphalt as he finally reached Wilbur’s side. He looked up and locked eyes with the old man driving the speeding vehicle before finally getting the courage to lock down at his brother. 

Glassy eyes and a face covered in blood. A fading pulse and a breathless chest. Techno’s attention was completely on the body of his brother as the world faded away.

\---

“...Heat of the moment...Telling me what your heart…”

Wilbur’s lip synching of the outdated music on the radio was interrupted by Techno frantically jumping out of bed, pink hair in disarray and eyes wild and on the edge.

The burnette sent a cursory greeting over the blaring alarm, a quick “good morning Technoblade! Rise and shine you fucking nerd,” before focusing back on tying up his shoes. He hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, ready to get this case started and over with. He noticed Techno was staring at him and was a lot quieter than usual, but all of his probing questions and joke insults went unanswered and unreturned as his brother was stuck in his own head.

Wilbur resolved to get some words out of his younger brother once they both had some caffeine in their system and food in their stomach. As they walked in the diner and sat down to get their orders taken Wilbur was caught off guard by Techno interrupting him and placing both their orders.

“He’ll take the special. Side of bacon and black coffee. Nothing for me. Thanks.” The waitress shot them a cautious look at Techno’s blunt tone but walked off and placed the order.Well. At least his brother had spoken.

Techno finally elaborated at what he’d been thinking all morning about. He was apparently stuck in some sort of time loop.

The level of weirdness Wilbur was used to was levels above that of the average person, but Techno’s insistence on this weird prank was unusual even for him. As Techno’s insistence grew Wilbur became more and more concerned. Techno was predicting what he was saying. They’re brothers, of course they know each other's mannerisms well, but Techno’s accuracy was almost chilling.

His eyes widened when Techno saved a bottle from shattering with only a passing glance. His brother was sharp, but that accuracy was almost supernatural with his prediction. 

“Nice reflexes…”

“No. I knew it was gonna happen.”

“Okay look. I’m sure there's some sort of explanation for all of this.”

Techno’s agitation visibly increased, and so did the level of his voice. “You’re gonna have to go with me on this, alright Wil?” As he spoke his words became more and more rushed. “You have to be with me on this Wilbur. You owe me that much.”

Wilbur made the mistake of telling his frustrated brother to calm down and that just set things off even worse.

“Don’t tell me to calm down Wilbur! I can’t calm down. I can’t because…” Techno’s intensity quickly burnt out as he became lost in the memories of what he allegedly lived through.

“Techno...because of what…” Wilbur knew his brother was strong, but with something making him this worked up he knew he couldn’t push too hard.

At his words Techno made eye contact again and spoke words that made Wilbur freeze then chuckle. 

“Because you die today, Wilbur.”

“What do you mean I die? I'm not gonna die. Not today at least. We’re Phil’s kids! Death won’t take us that easy.”

Wilbur's dismissal refuels some of the fire burning in Techno's gaze and he refuses to look away.

“Twice now I've watched you die, Wil. And I can’t… I won’t do that again, Wilbur… You’re just gonna have to believe me. Please”

Despite Techno's normally serious demeanor, Wilbur knew he wasn’t kidding. 

“Okay. I still think this whole thing is fuckin’ nuts, but whatever this is we’ll figure it out.”

Wilbur watched Techno relax for the first time that morning as he laid back against the booth they were both sitting in. He dug into the food he had ordered as the tension slowly reduced from Technos shoulders, the silence they fell into was comfortable.

Wilbur quickly finished his meal, and as the two of them walked out of the restaurant they went over their game-plan.

“So you think this crazy-ass tourist trap has something to do with all of this?”

“I don’t know, but… maybe this is the real deal, ya know. The magnetic fields bending space-time or whatever.”

“Seems very X-Files to me…”

“Well I don’t know what else it could be, Wil! And the list of things I don’t know is pretty small!”

Techno’s frustration was back.

“Alright, alright. We can go in tonight after they look and take a nice long look all to ourselves.”

Techno nodded along until he actually comprehended the words he was hearing and he grabbed WIlbur with wide eyes.

“Nononono,” he spoke very hurriedly. “We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you…” Techno started to speak but trailed off.

“I what?”

Wilbur stared at his younger brother before his brain put the pieces together and-oh. 

“I die there?”

“Shotgun blast right to the chest. You were blown away.”

Wilbur imagined how he must’ve looked when that happened. Hopefully it wasn’t too embarrassing.

“Huh. Well let’s go now then.”

As he steps onto the street he jumps as his brother's hands grab onto his jacket and pull him back onto the sidewalk, and it wasn’t a second too soon. Wilbur stumbled back and watched a car race through the spot he was right about to be standing. He rights himself with a chuckle.

“That was a close one. Thanks!” Wilbur looks over at Techno as he says this, and his grumpier than unusual expression silences his laughter. Oh. Death number two, huh.

“What. Wait. Did he…”

“Yeah. yesterday.”

“And?” He couldn’t hold back the grin that painted his face.

“And what?”

“Did it look cool? Did it look like it does in the movies?”

Techno makes his face completely blank before he speaks. 

“You pissed your pants.”

Wilbur chokes back a pained laugh. “Well, of course I pissed myself, you fucking dickhead. Do you think a man has complete control over his bladder when he gets hit by a fucking car?”

He keeps walking, and this time he actually takes the time to look both ways before stepping out into the street.

“C’mon. Let's get going.” 

The walk to the mystery spot was uneventful, and the place itself was as dry as the owner of the building. Technos irritation made him aggressive in his questioning, however, and the owner was quick to drop his showman act and admit to the scam of the business.

As they walked back to the motel they went over the information they had learned. Wilbur was not surprised to learn that the business was nothing but a cheap tourist-trap, but that left them back to where they started with nothing but a missing professor and a town not special in the slightest. Except for the supposed time loop of death his brother was apparently stuck in. That was weird.

Wilbur resumed his line of questions. “So let me get this straight. Every day I die.”

Techno rolled his eyes. “Yeah.”

“That's when you wake up again, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that solves it. Let’s just make sure I don’t die. If I make it to tomorrow then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this shit out.”

Techno paused to consider his words. “Do you really think that would work?”

“I say we grab some takeout, head back to the motel, and lay low until midnight. Simple as that!” Wilbur grinned as he saw hope grow on his brother's face. They got this. “Alright. Now what are you thinking for dinner?”

Wilbur didn’t have time to register a response from his brother before he felt pain and collapsed from a force from above. Frayed rope, a heavy desk, and some incompentent movers ended his life quickly with a sickening crunch.

\---

“...Heat of the moment...Telling me what your heart…”

The definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting a different outcome, and Techno was so sure he had lost it. He wasn’t sure how much Einstein’s advice could help him considering the nightmare he was living in opposed everything science believed to be true, but Techno believed that definition still held true today. He didn’t even think half of the ways Wilbur died were even possible outside the realm of cartoons and fairytales, but his patience towards the situation had long past run out, and he considered himself a very patient man. 

Techno had tried everything to keep his brother alive, but whatever force that was causing this day to repeat itself was determined to make sure Wilbur died. After Wilbur choked on his breakfast Techno tried to keep him in the motel to reduce the risk of death but slippery showers, faulty hairdryers and food poisoning made it very clear that staying inside wouldn’t keep his older brother safe.

So here Techno was, axe in hand, smashing down the walls of that god-forsaken Mystery Spot while Wilbur kept their hostage company. Techno ignored the screams of the tied up man as he smashed everything in sight.

He overheard Wilbur reassure the building owner that things were gonna be okay, and he let out a cackle. He sure as hell was gonna make sure that whatever was doing this to him and his brother was the opposite of okay.

Wilbur called out to him, yelling over the sound of splintering wood.

“Hey Tech, maybe you should drop the axe and let this guy go. What do you say? This was fun the first thirty minutes but enough is enough.”

He kept swinging.

“Something’s gotta be going on here, Wil, and I plan on figuring it out.”

“This place is torn up pretty good, my guy. It’s time to give it a rest.”

“No. I’m gonna take this place down to its studs.” Techno knew he was yelling at this point, but he didn’t have it in him to care. Destroying the building was very cathartic and he planned on following through. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Wilbur stood up and walked over.

“C’mon Techno. You’ve had your fun. Give me the axe.”

“No.”

“Give me the axe, Technoblade.”

“I said no, Wilbur!”

“Techno, my dude, my brother, you’ve officially lost it.”

As they argued both men’s tempers grew, and at Wilbur's concluding statement he tried to grab the weapon from Techno’s hands. They started to wrestle over it as their shouts became yells. The tension grew, and things became more and more physical between them. The fighting stopped as a final shove sent the axe flying out of Techno’s hands and straight into Wilbur’s chest.

Blood sprayed everywhere, coating Techno’s hands and the unwilling witness still tied up in the corner. Techno watched his brother fall to the floor, and as he looked into Wilbur’s eyes he saw betrayal; then pain; then acceptance; and then nothing.

“Wilbur. Oh my god, Wilbur!”

\---

“...Heat of the moment… Telling me what your heart…”

As the music from this morning played in his head, Wilbur considered the eyebags and dead expression on Techno’s face. The last time he remembered his brother looking this tired was on their wild goose chase while they looked for Phil, and when their dad had been found Techno slept for two days straight. 

Techno followed Wilbur to their table at the diner and as he sat down the shorter of the two slammed a set of unfamiliar keys down on the table.

“Whose are those?”

“The old man at the register. Trust me. You don’t want him behind the wheel.”

Wilbur took in that statement as the waitress walked over, and he ordered his breakfast of the daily special.

Wilbur watched as she turned to his brother to ask about his order, but rather than responding with food Techno responded back with some advice.

“Hey Doris. What I’d actually like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You’re a terrible shot.”

If Wilbur had some food in his mouth he would’ve choked holding back the laughter that tried to escape. He was used to the blunt remarks Techno often made but the shocked expression on the waitress’s face as Techno called her out was priceless, especially compared to the blank stare Techno was giving her. 

Wilbur watched the woman rush away to put in his order and the moment she reached the cooks in the kitchen he turned his attention completely back on his brother.

“Okay so… you think you’re caught in some kind of what again?”

“Time loop.”

“Like Groundhog Day?”

“It doesn’t matter. There's no way to stop it.”

“Jeez. Someone woke up a Mr. Grumpy-pants today.” Wilbur tried to tease his brother to loosen up some of the tension, but as Techno’s eyes hardened he realized it had the opposite effect.

“You know what Wilbur? Maybe I am a bit of a Mr. Grumpy-Pants. You want to know why?”

“Why…”

“Because this is the hundredth fucking Tuesday in a row I’ve been through, and it never stops. Watching you die never fucking stops. Ever. So yeah, I’d say I’m a little grumpy.”

Wilbur didn’t have time to fully process the words Techno said spoken before his brother continued speaking.

“Hot sauce.”

“What?”

The waitress had arrived with Wilbur’s meal and as she picked up his plate from the tray in her hand a bottle of hot sauce lost its balance and went crashing towards the ground. Techno didn’t even look away from Wilbur’s face as he caught the bottle and placed it on the table, and the waitress thanked the younger of the two of them before walking away to take care of more customers.

“Nice reflexes.”

“I knew it was gonna happen, Wilbur. I know everything that's gonna happen.

“You don’t know everything.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Yeah, right.” “Yeah, right.”

Wilbur blinked. Techno had said the exact same thing he did at the same time.

“Nice guess.” “Nice guess.”

How the fuck did Techno know what he know what he was gonna say.

“It wasn’t a guess Wilbur.”

“Right, you’re a mind reader.” “Right, you’re a mind reader.”

“Cut it out, Techno.” “Cut it out Techno.”

“Techno.” “Techno.”

“You think you’re really funny, don’t you?” “You think you’re really funny, don’t you?”

“You think you’re being funny but you’re really really childish.” “You think you’re being funny but you’re really really childish.”

“Technoblade wears a fur suit.” “Technoblade wears a fur suit.”

“Technoblade can’t talk to anyone, especially women.” “Technoblade can’t talk to anyone, especially women.”

“Technoblade wakes up at three in the morning to dye his hair pink because he can’t fucking stand the sight- alright enough!” “Technoblade wakes up at three in the morning to dye his hair pink because he can’t fucking stand the sight- alright enough!”

Techno spoke on his own this time. “And that’s not all. You see Randy, the cashier? He’s skimming money off the register. Judge Meyers? He’s the only actual furry here. And you see the man sitting at the bar? That's Cal. He’s gonna rob the mechanic on the way home.

Wilbur took in this information. “What’s your point?”

“My point is that I’ve lived through every possible Tuesday. I’ve watched you die every possible way. I have ripped apart the mystery spot, burnt it down, tried every single possible thing I know to save your life and I can’t. No matter what I do you die. And then I wake up, and it’s Tuesday again.”

Breakfast continued on in silence.

As the two of them walked out of the restaurant Techno started to speak again, but it was apparent it wasn’t for the sake of conversation.

“The dog.” As he spoke, the two of them walked past a golden retriever tied up at a street light, wagging its tail and barking.

Wilbur turned his head to take a good look at the gorgeous dog as they passed by, but Techno said a quiet “Excuse me,” right before a woman rushed right into Wilbur and repeated the same phrase. She fumbled with the papers she was holding before continuing to run on by. Wilbur was suddenly struck with an idea. 

“Hey. Of all the times we’ve walked down this street, I ever do this?” before calling out towards the woman. 

He grabbed her attention and asked her what she was doing in town, and to his utmost delight he learned that she was there to also investigate the missing persons case, as her father was the victim. Wilbur walked back to a shocked Techno with a grin on his face, and as he delivered the good news Techno ran after her with the flyer to collect more information. Wilbur laughed at the success he had, and his attention was once again drawn to the dog waiting out on the sidewalk.

“Hey good girl, does someone need a friend?” He approached the dog with an outstretched hand she sniffed and rubbed her head against the offered hand, but as he kneeled down to scratch her back the dogs demeanor suddenly changed as she growled and lunged.

His prediction may have been off, and she wasn’t as much of a good girl as he initially thought.

\---

“...Heat of the moment...Showing me what your heart…”

Techno tried his best to not think of that horrible song as he sat down in the diner with his brother. The knowledge Wilbur gained from the woman opened up so many doors as they learned that not only was her father a professor, but also a journalist bent on busting tourist traps as the scams they are. That could lead them somewhere.

“I’ve read every single thing this guy has ever written and he must have weighed a ton based on how full of himself he was. He’s already put four of these places out of business and rumor has it this one was on his list to be number five.”

Wilbur laughed. “Well that makes this story a lot more funny.”

“What do you mean.”

“Oh don’t act like that Mr. English major. You love a good story with some dramatic irony. The man spends his entire life shitting on mystery spots only to one day vanish into one? Now that's a story.”

Techno joined his brother in laughter, some of the stress leaving him as they finally started to get somewhere. They stood up to pay the bill and further their investigation, but something in his periphery makes Techno stop. Strawberry syrup. Strawberry syrup covering pancakes that every single day up until then had been covered in maple syrup. Techno was the only thing that ever changed on all the Tuesdays he had lived through, so why had one man suddenly changed up his meal?

\---

“Heat of the moment… Telling me what your heart…”

Wilbur hums along to the music as he finishes up his breakfast. Ever since the two of them got to the diner Techno had been watching a suited man seated at the counter eat his food.

The man finishes his meal and walks to the counter to pay. As he does, Techno grabs the bag he had been carrying with him since they woke up and follows the man outside. Wilbur's calls fall onto deaf ears and he scrambles out of his seat to follow his younger brother, remembering to throw some cash down on the table before stepping outside.

The sight outside is not one he could say he expected to see.

“I know who you are… or should I say what you are?”

Techno had the man pinned up against the fence, the paper bag left discarded on the ground and the contents in his hand. A blood covered stake was digging into the neck of the man Techno had grabbed.

“It took me a hell of a lot of time but I finally got it. It was your M.O. that finally gave it away. Going after pompous jerks and giving them their just desserts? Your kind loves that, don’t they?”

The man started to beg for his life. “Okay, yeah sure buddy. Just put the stake down.”

Wilbur didn’t know where his brother was going with this, but they could talk it out like reasonable adults, right? “Techno, maybe you should-” But his younger brother didn’t let him finish. 

Techno kept his gaze on the struggling man. “No! There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you’re doing- throwing people in time loops, making reality out of nothing. In fact, you’d pretty much have to be a god. You’d have to be a Trickster.”

Wilbur’s eyebrows raised at Techno’s accusation but still the man argued.

“Listen mister. My name is Ed Coleman, and I have a wife named Amelia. I got two kids and I just sell ad space! I don’t know what you’re on about, but please just let me go!”

Techno wasn’t listening. “Don’t lie to me. I know what you are. We’ve killed one your kind before and we can do it again.”

And then in the blink of an eye the man changed. Slicked back silver hair was now messy and brown with some grey strands mixed in. Shiny golden eyes replaced those that were just light blue. His face went from being that of a man in his sixties to someone who looked their own age. A face of a Trickster they thought they had killed months previously.

He speaks in his real voice, a European accent of some sort tinged to his words.

“You never did kill me, actually.”

Techno doesn’t move the blade away from his neck, but the pressure slightly decreases as he realizes how right yet wrong his prediction was. Wilbur wasn’t sure about what made him finally guess it was a Trickster. He could’ve sworn he and Techno had stabbed this guy’s ass back at that case at some college campus.

Wilbur watched Techno’s confidence grow as he took in who they were dealing with, and Techno continued to ask his questions.

“Why are you doing this?”

The laugh Techno got in response was bold coming from a guy with a weapon at his throat.

“You gotta be kidding, right? You idiots tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn’t I do this?”

Wilbur decided now was the time to step in. “And the professor? What about him?”

“Oh, that old man?” The Trickster grinned. “He said he didn’t believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one,” he leans his head back to giggle before growing a serious expression, “but then you two showed up. I made you the second you hit town.”

Wilbur passively watches as Techno adds more pressure behind the weapon in his hand.

“So this is funny for you? Killing Wilbur over and over again?”

The grin returns on the Trickster's face. “One- this isn’t just fun, it’s hilarious. And two- this is so not about killing Wilbur. This joke? It’s all on you, Techno. Watching your brother die every day. Forever.”

Techno’s eyes harden. “You son of a bitch.”

“Tell me Techno, how long will it take you to realize that you can’t save your brother… no matter what?”

“Oh yeah? If I kill you this whole thing ends right now.”

Wilbur watches as Techno pushes the stake deeper into the man's throat, no remorse in his eyes. The sharp point shallowly cuts into the fragile skin of the Trickster’s neck and small beads of blood start to trickle out. Techno was making his opinion of this little joke very clear.

The Trickster relented.

“Hey, hey, hey! No need to get hasty! Okay, look. I was just playing around. You’re not a fan of jokes! Fine! You’re out of it. Tomorrow, you’ll wake up and it’ll be Wednesday. I swear.”

Wilbur once again found his voice.

“You’re lying.”

The man looked over at him and winked.

“If I am, you know where to find me- having pancakes at the diner.”

Techno finally draws his eyes away from the man and looks over to Wilbur, his expression of doubt mirror to the one Wilbur also wore. They held a silent conversation in their gazes and at its conclusion Techno looked back at his catch.

“No. I think it’s just easier to kill you.”

That smug grin returns to the Trickster's face.

“Sorry buddy, but that ain’t happening.” His fingers snap.

\---

“But you’d better promise me, I’ll be back in time…”

Wilbur was brushing his teeth when he noticed Techno sit up in bed from his reflection in the bathroom mirror.. He rinsed out his mouth before poking his head out the door.

“You gonna sit there all day, lazy-ass?”

Techno met his expression with wide eyes.

“No Asia?”

“Yeah, I know. This station sucks.”

Wilbur watches as Techno runs to look at the digital calendar across the room, completely forgetting the glasses he wore as he squints at the date. When the day dawns on him Techno lets out a laugh he’s been holding in for so long and looks at his older brother with the widest grin on his face. 

“It’s Wednesday. It’s Wednesday.” 

“That is in fact the day that comes after Tuesday. Now turn that music off and let's get moving.”

“Are you kidding? This song isn’t the most beautiful song you ever heard?”

“No… Jesus, how many Tuesdays did you have?”

Wilbur watches Techno frantically get dressed, tossing the nearest clothing items not caring if they matched or not.

“Enough. Wait. How much of yesterday do you remember?”

Wilbur paused his packing to focus on his memories.

“Well I remember you were pretty fucking out of it yesterday, and then running into the Trickster. But besides that? Nothing.” 

At this point Techno had finished getting dressed and was shoving all their belongings into their bags. “Let's get the hell out of this town- Now.”

Wilbur gives his brother the saddest puppy-dog eyes he can muster.

“No breakfast?” 

Techno just laughs.

“No breakfast.”

His heartless younger brother was back to normal.

Wilbur grabs his bag and walks outside to start loading things into the car. He unlocks the driver side door to pop open the trunk, and as he walks to the rear end of the car he opens up the hidden compartment stacked with weapons. He unloads the ammunition from his pistol and drops the stake off to the side. As he organizes everything into its place he hears footsteps approach from behind and calls out a question to his brother.

“Are you sure we should just let the Trickster go?” The only response he’s met with is the nervous shuffling of feet and as he turns to address his brother fully, he's met with an unexpected sight.

A gun is shakily pointed at his chest; the holder a familiar face from the diner the day before. The man paid for his coffee with humble amounts of change, and according to Techno, robbed someone in one of the loops. Wilbur guessed the robbing part wasn’t a lie.

“Give me your wallet.”

When the man speaks Wilbur notices that his hand is not alone in his shaking movements, as his voice wavers also. Everything about the man screams desperation and panic. Wilbur calmly raises his hands above his head to try and paint himself as less of a threat.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. It’s alright, buddy. Just relax.”

His words only further agitate the man. 

“I am relaxed!”

“Okay. All right. Nobody wants this to end the wrong way. Let’s just talk about it for a second.”

Wilbur made his second mistake of the day by slowly lowering his hands, and time seemed to slow down. He saw the man's eyes widen and the press of his finger against the trigger was agonizing to watch. Wilbur heard the bang and felt pain explode inside his chest as the bullet hit its mark and he came crashing to the ground. The man dropped the gun and ran as fast as he could away from the scene of the crime, but as Wilbur heard one set of footsteps run away a familiar set of steps came running to his side.”

“WILBUR! No. No, no, no, no. Hey, hey. C’mon. Not today. Not today. This isn’t supposed to happen today.”

Wilbur heard the pleads of his brother as he was turned over, and the pain in his wound went blinding hot as his position on the ground was readjusted. He felt something start to drip on his face and Wilbur used the last of his energy to open his eyes. Tears streamed down the face of his brother above him.

Everything went dark after that. 

If Wilbur could have watched as an outsider he would’ve seen the defeat on Techno's face. He would’ve heard the pleas from his brother for him to wake up, for the day to start anew. 

And Wilbur would’ve seen those pleas go unanswered.

\---

Six months later… 

Techno sent a passing glance to his ringing phone. He stared at the name on caller I.D. for longer than he should’ve, but the shifting of the car he was driving forced his attention back on the road. Before he could come to a decision about answering the call the familiar sound of his voicemail played back in his ears.

Beep.

“It’s Techno. I don’t know how you got this number or why you made the decision to call me, but never do it again. If it’s important, leave a message and I’ll maybe get back to you.”

Techno’s frown hardened as he heard the recording play from the speakers. His brother used to always mock him every time he ignored one of his calls. He lets the voicemail continue to come through.”

“Hey Tech. It’s Phil, your old man. I heard about that demon thing you took care of in Death Valley. Nice job, mate.

It’s been about three months since we’ve talked, though. It would be nice to hear your voice. Don’t get too stuck in your own head, I know how you think. Call me back, okay?”

Click.

Techno had to get back to his case. He didn’t call.

\---

A hiss escaped Techno’s lip as he poured peroxide over his wound. His supposed lead led to nothing except a bunch of junkies shooting up in a warehouse. Before he could get any questions one got a lucky shot at him. He managed to stumble back to the motel without garnering any more unwanted attention, but as he sat down with tweezers to pull out the bullet still inside of him he knew his night was gonna get a lot longer. His phone rang again and he didn’t have to look at it to know who was calling. He calls at this time at least once a week.

Beep.

“It’s Techno. I don’t know how you got this number or why you made the decision to call me, but never do it again. If it’s important, leave a message and I’ll maybe get back to you.”

“Heya Tech. Phil again. Look, you know I’m worried about you. That’s kinda my job as your dad. Just tell me you’re not sitting alone somewhere, obsessing over that damn Trickster. Please call me, Techno. We can find it together. No one should take something like this on alone, ya hear me? You’re not the only one that misses Wil…

By the way, I heard about that vampire nest in Austin- hell of a job you did.

I miss you. Please call.”

The tweezers in Techno’s hand were shaking by the end of the message. He took a deep breath to calm himself before resuming the task at hand. A yelp of pain left his lips as he started digging around for the bullet. By the time the projectile was pulled out and stitches had been messily crafted Techno had no energy left for the rest of the night and he passed out in his blood stained clothes.

\---

Techno was in the middle of brushing his teeth when the final voicemail came in.

Beep.

“It’s Techno. I don’t know how you got this number or why you made the decision to call me, but never do it again. If it’s important, leave a message and I’ll maybe get back to you.”

“Techno? It’s Phil.

I found him.”

\---

Techno had barely stepped into the Mystery Spot before he was engulfed in the arms of his father.

“It’s good to see you, son.” Phil’s voice was choked as he spoke.

Techno didn’t return the gesture.

“What are we doing here, Phil?” He chose not to acknowledge the hurt look in his father’s eyes.

Phil stepped back and went straight to business.

“Well, this is the last place, for sure, that the Trickster worked his magic.”

“So?”

“So you want this thing?” Phil finally tore his gaze away from his younger son and gestured to the books and sigels stationed around the room. “I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here.”

“What do we need?”

Techno watched his dad’s face fall at this.

“Blood.”

The taller of the two raised an eyebrow. “How much blood.”

“The ritual says near a gallon. Gotta be fresh, too.”

Techno finally understood his father’s reluctance. “We’d have to bleed a person dry.”

The shorter man’s gaze darkened. “It’s gotta be tonight, or not for another 50 years.”

“Then let’s go get some,” Techno spoke, his resolve turning to steel. As he turned and walked towards the door he noticed Phil hadn’t moved a step, and he sent his father a questioning glance. 

The last time Techno had seen Phil look that distraught was when he met him at the hospital after Wilbur’s death. “You break my heart, kid.”

“What?”

Phil’s gaze was solid and steady despite the tears in his eyes. “I’m not gonna let you murder an innocent man.”

“Then why did you bring me here?”

“Why? ‘Cause it was the only way you’d see me! Because I’m trying to knock some sense into you! Because I thought my son would back down from killing an innocent man.”

“Well, you thought wrong,” Techno could see the moment his father's heart broke. “Leave the stuff. I’ll do it myself.”

Despite the grief, Phil soldiered on. “I told you, I’m not gonna let you kill anyone.”

“It’s none of your damn business what I do!” Techno’s patience had run out. He looked on as a resigned expression took over his father's face.

“You want your brother back so bad?” Phil finally broke eye contact as he stepped to the supplies he had laid out on the ground. He picked up a knife and approached his youngest son. “Fine.”

Techno subconsciously stepped back as his dad held the knife towards him. “What are you talking about?”

“Better me than a civilian.” Phil’s stare was unwavering.

Techno’s wasn’t. “You’re crazy, Dad. I’m not gonna kill you.”

“Oh. Now I’m the crazy one.” The chuckle Phil let out as he spoke was not one backed by humor, but by defeat. “Look, Tech. I’m old. I’m coming near the end of my trail. I thought I taught you as best as I could but, well, we’ve moved past that. You’re young. You’re smart. You can keep fighting, keep saving lives. But you need your brother. Let me give him back to you.”

Techno stilled.

“Dad…”

Phil kept talking. “You and Wilbur… You’re the only family I have left. You’ve taught me that I can’t protect you, but you two always have each other's back. You’ll always look out for each other. Wilbur may have been your brother, but he was also my son. I want to do this.”

“Okay.” He felt the pressure of the knife handle fall into his palm.

“Okay.” Phil whispered his response as the tears finally fell. He turned around and fell to his knees. “Just make it quick. Do it, son.”

As Techno watched Phil lower his head, he reached for the tool he had hidden inside his jacket. “Yeah. Okay, Phil. I’ll do it. But you wanna know why?” His quick steps accompanied the sound of his voice as he spoke, and the moment he made contact with the other man the stake was out and pushed deep into Phil’s back.

“Because you’re not Phil.” 

Techno stood, releasing the body and watching it fall to the floor. He gasped for breath as he watched the puddle of blood slowly grow in size on the floor. He waited for the change to come.

“Phil?”

Nothing happened.

“Phil.”

He fucked up.

“PHIL!”

He felt his throat tighten and the pressure started to build up behind his eyes. Before any tears could be released, however, the body was gone. Techno ducked as the stake went flying past his face and across the room to land in the hand of it’s new but familiar occupant.

“You’re right. I was just screwing with you.” The Trickster spoke with that signature smile framing his face. “Pretty good, though, Techno. You’re a lot smarter than they say you are.” As he spoke, he started walking circles around the room. “Let me tell ya, though. Whoever said Wilbur was the dysfunctional one has clearly never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Cool it on the stabbing, will ya?”

Techno found his voice, but it was nothing but a whisper. “Bring him back.”

“Who, Wilbur?”

Techno nodded.

“Didn’t you get the flowers? Wilbur's dead. He ain’t coming back, pal. His soul’s down Below doing the hellfire waltz as we speak.”

“Just take us back to that Tuesday- or Wednesday- when it all started. Please.” Techno’s dignity had long since vanished, and he wasn’t past the point of begging. “We won’t come after you, I swear.”

“Oh, you swear?”

“Yes.”

The Trickster resumed his walk. “I don’t know. Even if I could…”

“You can.”

“True. But that doesn’t mean I should.” He looked Techno in the eyes. “Techno, there's a lesson here that I’ve been trying to drill into that freakish, pig-headed skull of yours.”

“Lesson? What lesson?”

“This obsession to save Wilbur? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes from it. Just blood, and pain.” The more the Trickster spoke the closer he came to Techno, and each sentence was punctuated by a finger jabbed towards his face. “Wilbur’s your weakness. And the bad guys know it too. He’s gonna be the death of you, Techno. Sometimes? You've just gotta let people go.”

“He’s my brother.” Techno still wouldn’t give up. He didn’t care what the other man had to say. Wilbur was his brother. Wilbur would do the same.

“Yup. But like it or not, this is what life is gonna be like without him.”

Techno’s heart was close to breaking. “Please, just...please.”

The trickster lets out a sigh. “I swear, it’s like talking to a brick wall.”

Techno’s gaze persists.

“Okay look. This all stopped being fun months ago. You’re the densest motherfucker on this Earth, pal. I’m over it.”

“Meaning what?”

“Meaning, that’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

The man snaps his fingers, and the world goes dark.

\---

“But you’d better promise me, I’ll be back in time…”

Techno shoots straight up in bed. The first thing he noticed besides the music was the sound of water running from the sink across the room.

“You gonna sit there all day, lazy-ass?”

His head shot to the side as a voice he hadn't heard in months carried across the room.

“I know, no Asia. This station sucks.” The same voice spoke again.

Techno looked on as his brother walked around the familiar motel room. A quick glance at the calendar confirmed his suspicions. 

“It’s Wednesday.”

“That is in fact the day that comes after Tuesday. Now turn that music off and let's get moving.”

Wilbur started to rinse his toothbrush but was interrupted by Techno racing across the room and pulling him into a tight hug. As Techno held back the tears building in his throat, he felt his brother's arms cautiously wrap around him as he returned the embrace.

“Dude… How many Tuesdays did you have?”

“Enough.” Techno ended the hug but refused to leave his brother’s side. “Wait, What do you remember from yesterday?”

Wilbur paused. “Well I remember you were pretty fucking out of it yesterday; then running into the Trickster. But besides that? Nothing.”

Techno felt a small smile grace his lips. “Let’s go.”

Wilbur stopped to look at his younger brother with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster. “No breakfast?”

“No breakfast.” Techno couldn’t remember the last time he laughed that hard.

“Well alright. I’ll just pack up the car and we can get moving.”

“Wait, you’re not going anywhere alone.” The younger brother grabbed his brother as he spoke.

“It’s the parking lot, Techno. I’m a big boy.”

“Just trust me on this, Please?”

Wilbur raised his hands as a sign of surrender. “Okay, okay. You win. But you’re acting really weird. Weirder than normal. Something else happen?”

“It’s nothing… I just had a really weird dream.”

“Oh really? Public restrooms or social interaction?” Wilbur didn’t hesitate to poke fun at his brother's fears, but Techno didn’t have it in him to care. He’d missed this; he’d missed Wil. As the two of them walked out of that god-forsaken hotel room the missing chunk of Techno’s heart had been filled in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. I have more planned for this fic and should be posting it in the next couple days, but until then I hope you enjoyed! and if you saw the style inconsistencies: No you didn't <3


End file.
